Station
Station is the tenth level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background James corners Ourumov in a partially-completed train station, but is once again confronted by soldiers from the mysterious Janus syndicate. Racing against time, he must reach Natalya before Ourumov can escape with her. Objectives Primary * Get to the Train * Rescue Natalya Secondary *None Weapons Wii * Walther P99 - Starting weapon * Kunara V - Used by Janus soldiers through level * Vargen FH-7 + Reflex Sight - Used by Janus soldiers in early parts of level * SEGS 550 - Used by Janus soldiers throughout level * Terralite III with iron sights - Used by Janus soldiers in second half of level * Vargen FH-7 + Laser Sight - Used by a soldier on the high scaffolding in area where soldiers with Terralite IIIs first appear. * Vargen FH-7 + ACOG Scope - Reward for taking "low" route in area where soldiers with Terralite IIIs first appear, to the right of the tunnel near the top * Terralite III + Grenade Launcher with iron sights - Two found in area to right of first half of final room with train, leaning against a bulk sandbag; one in train carriage to left of area. The latter will be rendered inaccessible if the player uses the crane to drop the concrete pipe on the train * MJR-409 - Found by climbing scaffolding to right of first part of final room, leaning against the railing of the large, empty platform Reloaded * AS15 Mk12 with default scope - Found on high scaffolding in first outdoor room, leaning against railing * AS15 Mk12 + Thermal Scope - Found on scaffolding to right in area with RPG soldier Walkthrough Station begins with a fairly tricky medium-range gunfight, where the player has only their P99 against a group of enemies with Vargen FH-7s and Kunara Vs, who are also not shy about throwing grenades. Most of the cover is at their end of the room, so advancing quickly or ducking out and taking potshots is the only real way to proceed. Their Vargen FH-7s, as with almost all of these weapons in the game, are equipped with Reflex Sights. In the Wii version the fully-automatic Kunara V is an effective weapon during the early stages of this level, while the Vargen is more effective in Reloaded. Proceeding on, the player is given the choice of going right into an open area or up a flight of stairs to a higher walkway. This kind of high / low route choice is a theme in this level, with almost every area having a similar forking path. Enemies in the low room have SEGS 550 shotguns in addition to the other weapons encountered so far, and are not shy about rushing the player. This lower area has three exits; either a ramp to the right, an explosive barrel which will blow a hole in the wall to the left, or a central ladder that joins the upper route. It is most sensible to take the upper route, as it provides a distinct advantage in the next area. The upper route ends in a flat platform with a central ladder down and a Talon HL-450 (Wii) or AS15 Mk12 (Reloaded) with no attachments leaning against the railing. This can be used to simplify the next area; two explosive barrels are present, one on a set of scaffolding to the left and one on a beam attached to a crane above. Shooting these will destroy the two small buildings in the area and kill almost all the enemies. Descending the ladder, there is an immediate fork; the player can either drop down into the area with the wrecked buildings and proceed through a low tunnel, or head through a narrow passage to the right which will drop them down on a walkway and skip out the tunnel. This is the better route, as a Janus soldier with an MJR-409 appears as the player enters the next area, and the tunnel makes it easy for him to instantly kill Bond. In addition, Reloaded has an AS15 Mk12 + Thermal Scope on this walkway. After dealing with the soldier with the RPG, the player will proceed into an area with high scaffolding ramps over a low tunnel in the far wall. Enemies here have Vargen FH-7s (in Reloaded, one of these has a Laser Sight), Kunara Vs, SEGS 550s and a new weapon, the Terralite III. In the Wii version this is one of the best weapons in the game due to its select-fire semi / auto functionality, high accuracy and high damage, while in Reloaded it is a rather unimpressive and inaccurate weapon capable of three-round bursts only, and is only a minor step up from the Vargen. The obvious exit to this area is the low tunnel; this collapses behind the player after a soldier attempts a rather puzzling tactic involving an exploding barrel, and the player will get a Vargen FH-7 with / + ACOG Scope for going this way. However, there is a second route accessible by climbing the scaffolding and heading right. This leads to a low fence which Bond can vault over, which will drop him on a walkway leading to the right-hand side of the same large room the tunnel comes out in (this same walkway is also accessible from the ground via ladders). Even better, bearing left from this walkway leads to a crane cab which Bond can operate to drop an enormous section of concrete pipe onto an enemy-occupied train carriage to one side of the room (though in Reloaded this also renders a Terralite III + Grenade Launcher inaccessible). Down below this area is a narrow passage at the far end of which is an MJR-409 (Wii) or two Terralite III + Grenade Launchers (Reloaded). Outside in the main area in Reloaded the player can climb the ladders to get to the large open platform if they want the MJR-409. Regardless of weapon choices, this final room is swarming with enemies, mostly with Terralite IIIs, leading to a protracted gunfight. There is plenty of cover and the player's own weapons are deadly enough that this section should not present any major problems. After the main room is cleared there is another choice; the player can go through a low trench or climb a ladder up to the diagonally-hanging concrete pipe and make their way to the next room over the scaffolding. Regardless, the Stealth Helicopter will fly overhead as a small group of enemies attempt a last ditch defence of the train. After a button prompt to open the malfunctioning train doors, the player has to make their way through a few narrow train carriages; the SEGS 550 is ideal here if the player still has it. The second carriage will also include enemies attacking from outside, most of whom can be killed by taking out the explosive barrel by the large cable spools, which will drop one of the spools on them. When the second door with a button prompt appears, the player should arm themselves for a breaching sequence, since there is one coming up. Any weapon is fine in the Wii version, while in Reloaded the player should use the Kunara V if they have it, the P99 if they do not, or the grenade launcher on the Terralite III if they have any rounds left. On opening the door, Bond is confronted by Ourumov and his men holding Natalya at gunpoint. Xenia and Ourumov have a brief argument about who Ourumov was supposed to deliver the GoldenEye key to, but Xenia cuts the General off with a gunshot before he can reveal who his superior in the Janus organisation is, leaving the soldiers with orders to execute Bond. A breaching sequence then triggers with three guards, all with powerful automatic weapons. Bond cannot move here, and so must take them out quickly. On completion of the sequence, Xenia will toss a grenade into the carriage, leaving Bond to shoot out the locks holding the escape hatch in place. After the eight locks are destroyed, Bond exits the train with Natalya, unsuccessfully attempting to persuade her to go somewhere she'll be safe but ultimately agreeing that she should come along. Janus Emblems Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: Trophies / Achievements Changes, trivia and glitches *The tiny step at the top of the ladder in the first outdoor room is bugged in Reloaded and can only be crossed in one direction. *The explosive barrel on a beam on the rotating crane arm is invincible until the crane stops moving. *In Reloaded this level is the fourth and final one with a weapon with a Thermal Scope (excluding the unusable ones in Carrier). This is an AS15 Mk12 which is added to the walkway to the right of where the RPG soldier appears. Nothing is there in the Wii version. *The two AS15 Mk12s cannot be used as ammunition for each other, as each only has ten rounds of ammunition and loaded rounds cannot be picked up. This occurs again in Memorial Park with a pair of Ivana Spec-Rs. *The falling debris from the explosion before the train carriage area has to be crouched under on Wii. In Reloaded, the player can simply walk through it. *In Reloaded, if the player enters the final carriage with the Terralite III's grenade launcher as their selected weapon, they will be able to complete the breaching sequence with a single shot. *It is possible to die in the final train car if the player waits for roughly a minute. It seems the programmers did not think anyone would actually try this, since nothing happens to cause Bond's death; he simply keels over for no reason. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)